


Survivor of the Plague

by Mimicry95



Category: Black Masses (video game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Medieval Medicine, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Children, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicry95/pseuds/Mimicry95
Summary: How Karoline survived so far, it's still mystery. Her father,the local doctor was wary about the last shipment of fishes because of the water strange condition and the tales of the fishermans - but still, they don't to listen to him and eat and sold the fishes. The last thing she remembered her father locked her to their house attic with some food, herbs and her gathering sickle. Then she heard growl, screams and smells blood. and one other thing...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Its the second day after my father locked me up here. I still here the strange voices from the ground but its more silent. Just like low, painful growl. Like an injured animal. But its came from a human or...once a human… But at first we not understand what happening around this. But its was already too late for it.

_\- You can’t do this Marcus! Those fishes was not normal. Something was wrong with them!_

_\- And what should i need to do Harvey?! You want to pay to the lord instead ?! Even you don't have enough money for this!_

_\- But he understand. Just look the other after they eat..._

_\- They just have some problems with the stomach! Always happen!_

_\- And how you describe water for a god sake?! They said it was pitch black._

_-Yeah, just what need me to hear the opinion of a drunkards like Simon and Flay._

_\- Drunkard or not, they’re fishers, sir. They know…_

_\- Shut your daughter up, or i’ll hit her to stay silent._

_\- Karoline, please check on Flay. His fever probably got worse._

_\- B-but, father…_

_\- Just go back to the house…_

The major had deaf ears to my father’s plead. He afraid too much of the lord of our county to refuse the regular shipment. So he choose to send, regardless how our peoples became sick. First Flay, whom tasted first the fishes. After him, Simon also fell ill. Later our butcher, his wife and kids. The 3 kids died the first night after they eat. The cleric said, its not normal, and when he prepared them to the funeral. They came back. When father, they major and the clerc goes for the bodies...they find more corpses. The parents mutilated bodyparts was layed all around the house and the kids. They’re walking. But they’re not the cute rascals anymore. Father said their eyes was empty and black fluid came from their mouth and noses. And they attactked them. The major slayed them...but it was just the first encounter of the worst fate.

More people became sick and died. After more thean ten people died one day, the remaining peoples start to run away from the village, but father i still stayed. My hands still tremble when i remember how we restrained the bodies of the deceased and lit them fire. Some start moving after the fire caught them. I want to faint, but father said i need to be strong.

_"Sometimes the cure its more painful than the disease."_

Two days later, father caught up a black fluid and his fever start to rising up. He told me many times, how a good girl i am, and want to remain strong and help peoples if im capable. Then he locked me up and said. _“Wait for 4 days, and come out. If there nobody alive in here, had to the nearest fortified encampment. They’ll surely protect you.”I love my...my little daughter..._ \- And then, he closed the door...


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out from the little window. Its raining so hard today. I see movements from outside but its clearly not a normal human. The walking was too slow and stiff, like their muscles became too tense and not able to fold their limbs. Grabbed my notes and start to write what came into my mind.

_Rigor Mortis._

Absolutely.But how the corpses still moving? They’re...dead. Probably there something on the black fluid what father spoke of. Reanimate the peoples from death.

_Necromancy?_

Hell if it. Its just a scary words from the old tales of granda. There no something like...magic. There’ll be a logical solution.

_Infection?_

But how its just a very secluded area? As Simon said, only a part of a water was black, more like petroleum. But of course that was not. They want to fire up, but their matches not lit the mass.

Infection. Right. The butcher’s body was torned apart yet father said, he see some biting marks on the limbs. So, its spreading through fluids. And food. The fishes meat contained the black mass….

But...

i dropped my pen.

The meat for the lord? The castle probably also…

No.

The lord had some smart advisor. They’re surely seen the treat before… But what if they havent? The castle also became overrun by these...things?

I need to know. Father said 4 days. But i don't think i have that much time here. The corpses….slowly...but walk around the house.

As if they know im here.

I still have some food and collected some water from the rain. Now i just need to find my sicle or father shortsword and… i need to be careful.


End file.
